Ancient World
"Ancient World" (エンシェント Enshento Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. It is themed mainly around dragons which often are Deity-like and/or organic in appearance. The card frame resembles a stone wall with several cracks to make it appear to be very old. Playstyle Ancient World is focused on controlling very powerful Size 3 monsters to overwhelm the opponent with difficult to take down monsters, which also makes it harder for the opponent to attack directly. Because the player often won't be able to call additional monsters other than Size 0s, the Size 1 and 2 Monsters in this world often have abilities that activate by discarding themselves when the player controls a Size 3 monster, acting as additional support. Because most Monsters in this World have the Lifelink Keyword and many cards have life costs, it includes a large amount of abilities that replenish life and protect the monsters to make them even more difficult to defeat, and in some cases if they are defeated they instead "evolve" into even more powerful monsters. The Raging Spirit focus on redirecting attacks to themselves, allowing the player to safely leave the Center area open and use items without being left vulnerable to direct attacks. Associated Characters *Genma Todoroki (Anime/Manga) *Ban Enma (Anime) *Magoroku Shido (Anime) Sets containing Ancient World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad (1 card) *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (''ver.E'') (17 cards) *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords (? cards) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities (31 cards) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (7 cards) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (''ver.E'') (6 cards) Attributes *Dragon *Dragon Lord *Fire *Fire Power *Land *Light *Raging Spirits *Recovery *Wild Dragon *Water *Wind List of Ancient World cards Flags *Ancient World (card) Impacts *Charge of Virtuous Blood! *Dragon's Life and Death, Future and Past! *Evil Crusher, Steel Dragon Barrage! *Explosive Happiness, Endless Magnum! *Maximum Manliness! Palm of the Fury Dragon * Our Friendship is Absolute and Immortal! Items *Ringlet, Loop of Fire *Scatter Armor, Enma * Spirit of the Boss *Sky Splitting Armor, Masurao Spells *A Dragon Against Thousands *An Encounter with a Dragon *Bold Dragon *Brawling Dragons *Disaster and Bliss Comes with Dragons *Divine Dragon Creation *Dragonlution *Dragon Arcadia *Dragon Dreams *Dragon Emperor Legend *Dragon Flame Cascade *Dragon Outlaw *Dragon Prudent *Dragon Thunder *Dragonverse *Gathering of the Armed Dragons *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Banryufuto *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Rineryusho *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryubokushihai *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryuzenshakuma *Makings of a Great Dragon *No Matter Where, Dragon Rules Supreme *Rise & Fall of Dragons *Soaring Dragon, Fair Skylines *Sturdy Dragon Strike *Surging Dragon Waves *We May Fall Sometimes, But Us Dragons Always Rise *Unwielding Dragon *Wrath Trigger Monsters Size 0 *Amber Dragon, Kantal *Blizzard Left Bruder *Burning Right Bruder *Charging Head-first Ricky *Dragon Kid, Dolly *Dragon Kid, Lesser *Dragon Kid, Ricky *Dragon Kid, Ruse *Island Dragon of the Origin, Little Land Mu *Poison Dragon Emperor, Misty Envy *Underling of the Fire Lord, Ricky Size 1 *Ash Dragon, Defores *Blowout Emperor, Las Volganon *Blue Dragon, Thunder Horn *Bronze Dragon, Daygala *Call Dragon Migidos *Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere *Dies, Azurite Dragon * Enma Alliance, Cutbilly *Feather Dragon, Talwar *Flame Fairy Dragon, Tialvette *Fortune Dragon, Forbolka *Green Dragon, Belmoss *Ice Fairy Dragon, Garbolette *Sky Dragon, Japerrot *Wind Fairy Dragon, Sufa Size 2 *Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spartar *Dark Dragon, Demochill *Enma Alliance, Jetcowl *Enma Alliance, Onizorihead * Emma Alliance, Regenthorn *Emerald Dragon Emperor, Jedaflight *Flame Dragon Emperor, Magmanova *Flame Strike Deity, Agosbruch *Guardian Dragon Emperor, Amuray *Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies *Ice Dragon, Knoke-isle *Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed *Phantom Dragon Emperor, Lucus Vision *Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wilderness *Red Dragon, Igneel *Revolution Dragon, Evolution *Rock Dragon Emperor, Vragos *Seek Dragon Emperor, Azludea *Silver Dragon, Adelaide *Shimmer Energy Dragon, Aurora *Storm Dragon Emperor, Thundertornado *Vitesse, Purple Diamond Dragon *Wicked Dragon of Fabrication, Demonica Size 3 *Armorider Dragon Emperor, Suvarious *Bare-hands Fight Dragon Emperor, Urabangas *Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord *Boundless Dragon Emperor, Merabacshin *Commandant of Enma Alliance, Burn Nova *Descend Dragon Emperor, Everrock *Destruction Dragon Emperor, Gatastol *Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant *Duel Sieger "Spartand" *Duel Sieger "Tempest Enforcer" *Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King *Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova *Ghoul Dragon Emperor, Adil Diablos *Gold Dragon, Abend *Honor Emperor Dragon, Magic Gun Riki * Hungry Wolf Dragon Emperor, Edgeknuckle *Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger *Rainbow Dragon, Arc-en-ciel *Space Dragon Emperor, Galiazond *Vehement Dragon Emperor, Super Shine *Wicked Dragon Emperor, Billion Knuckle Trivia *Ancient World was the first World to not receive all card types (in this case, items) in its first support set.